Aunque lo niegue
by Faoladh
Summary: Amar es algo que sucede cuando menos te das cuenta, eso le pasó a cierto felino amargado que había perdido la sensación de amar...


Encerrado en su habitación, cierto felino alado, se encontraba preocupado, se tocaba el pecho, hace tanto tiempo que esa desagradable sensación no había surgido dentro de su ser.

Se miró al espejo preguntándose como era posible, que el sintiera esa extraña calidez en su cuerpo, sus ligeros sobresaltos, se sentía exaltado cada vez que ella estaba cerca, eran los síntomas de eso que llamaban amor, su confortable vida solitaria ahora se veía amenazada por culpa de alguien.

Se maldijo internamente: ¡No! ¡No debía estar pasando esto! Él era un tipo sin la más remota atracción por alguien más, no deseaba hacerlo, por qué ya no quería amar, el amor es la mentira más grande, tanto en el infierno como en la vida, el amor sólo servía para destruir, ya le había pasado, el amor no le trajo nada bueno...

– vaya mierda... – se dijo a si mismo – no puedo creer que... Joder ¡¿Por qué justamente ella?! – Se maldecía una y otra vez – eso es imposible..

Escuchó cómo alguien tocaba la puerta, trato de reacomodarse, quizás sea el imbécil de Alastor o el afeminado

– ¿Quien carajos toca?

– Hey Husk, Charlie pregunta si estás bien – al menos era la salvaje de Vaggie

– Estoy bien

– ¿Entonces por qué no estás en la cena? – esa era la voz de Nifty

Husk quedó inmóvil, no sabría que decirle a la pequeña pelirosa, agradecía que la puerta estuviera con seguro, de lo contrario tendría que dar alguna explicación del por qué su rostro tenía un leve rubor.

Maldición, el estúpido enamoramiento era peor que la peste para los demonios.

– ¿Husk? ¿Sigues despierto? – la voz de Nifty volvió a llamarlo

– bajaré en un momento - escuchó pasos que se iban de su habitación, suspiro relajado, joder, necesitaba hablarlo seriamente con alguien, pero por desgracia no tenía a nadie a quien compartirlo sin que lo vieran como un enfermo...

Abrió la puerta, notando que justamente estaba la pequeña cíclope parada esperando para que saliera, Husk se sintió incómodo, realmente no deseaba pasar tiempo con ella, el se estaba conteniendo demasiado.

– ¿Que haces aquí enana?

– te espero para cenar – ella le respondió muy alegremente

– ¿Y que pasaba si yo no bajaba a cenar?

– me hubiera quedado sin cenar

Que golpe tan bajo para Husk, un sentimiento de culpa recorrió su ser en cuanto Nifty le contesto aquello, eso en cierta forma le había dolido, ella no habría comido con tal de que él bajara.

– ¿Por qué lo harías?

– porqué fueron órdenes de Alastor

Tenía que ser, ella no se quedaría solo por qué sintiera algo más fraternal por él, Nifty solo seguía órdenes de Alastor, eso de cierta manera le trajo desdicha al gato.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa, Nifty se sentó cerca de Alastor, el demonio rojo como Angel Dust y Vaggie estaban terminando de comer, solo Charlie los estaba esperando para comenzar a degustar los platillos, ella había visto que Husk tenía una actitud muy extraña (aún más extraña) trataría de hablar con él.

– ¿Todo en orden Husk? – preguntó la rubia

Todo mundo puso su atención al gato, quien tenía una mirada seria, el simplemente trato de sonar lo menos anti sonante ante la princesa del infierno.

– con todo respeto su "alteza" eso es algo que no le incumbe

Vaggie estaba a punto de replicar cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su amiga

– Vamos Husk, me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Quieres hacerlo después de cenar o mañana temprano?

El demonio de la radio estaba interesado en saber el motivo por el cuál Charlie quería hablar con su subordinado, Husk sintió la miradas de todos y simplemente comenzó a comer, sólo miraba de reojo a Nifty, quien comía adorablemente aquel Jambalaya.

Una vez acabada la cena, Husk se dirigía a su habitación, por suerte no tendría que encontrarse a nadie o eso creía, muy al fondo estaba aquella araña que siempre le estaba coqueteando, Husk frunció el seño ¿ahora que carajos quería ese?

– ¿Que mierda quieres?

– sólo quiero divertirnos un poco

– déjame tranquilo

– ¿No quieres algo de acción? Si te portas bien, dejaré que toques mi pelusa

– ¿Por qué no vas a chuparle el pito a Alastor?

– él no quiere

– alejate de mi

– se porque Charlie quiere hablar contigo, piensa que estás enfermo pero para mí eso se llama "amor"

Eso hizo que Husk se parará de golpe ¿Realmente era obvio?

– Yo no puedo enamorarme

– Bueno, yo pienso que lo es y yo nunca me equivoco, espero que sea de mi, minino

Husk estaba asqueado en cuanto miró a Angel, tan solo pensar en eso le daba náuseas, decidió retomar su camino, al llegar a su habitación se encerró de inmediato, olvidaría todo lo acontecido bebiendo toda la noche.

Al día siguiente todo iba con normalidad, Charlie estaba arreglando unas cosas del hotel con Alastor, Vaggie se estaba peleando con Angel por qué había dejado sus calzoncillos en el pasillo, Nifty estaba limpiando y Husk... Bueno, él bebía como siempre.

– uff que cansancio tengo - dijo la pequeña al sentarse en la barra del bar, Husk casi se atraganta cuando se dió cuenta de que ella estaba cerca – ¡Cantinero sirvame una copa por favor!

La voz de Nifty hizo eco en sus oídos, debía admitir que ella sonaba cautivadora para él

– ¿no me oíste? ¡Quiero un trago!

Por alguna razón él siempre guardaba jugo para ella, tomó un vaso cuadrado de aquellos que se usa para el whisky, colocó un poco de hielo, sirvió el líquido y se lo dió a la pequeña, observó como lo bebía, al principio le pareció chistoso ver cómo ella imitaba las acciones de un catador de vinos, la presencia de la chica le era muy amena y agradable.

– mis felicitaciones, se ha esmerado con tan exquisita bebida

– solo es jugo, Nifty

– pero me encanta – dijo ella dándole una sonrisa

Husk le devolvió la sonrisa, tras unos minutos, se le borró de la cara, miró para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, afortunadamente todos seguían en lo suyo, le dió la espalda a Nifty para que no pudiera ver su rubor, él se había sonrojado ligeramente.

– si ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí te sugiero que te larges – le dijo a la chica, ella simplemente lo miró confundida, accedió a irse, aún tenía lugares por limpiar, quizás eso la animaría un poco, ella solo quería pasar tiempo con el felino.

Una vez que se fue, Husk volvió a su posición habitual, hasta que finalmente la princesa intervino.

– hola Husk ¿Podemos hablar?

– ¿Que carajos quiere princesa?

– te he notado algo extraño últimamente ¿Todo está bien? ¿Alastor te ha estado amenazando?

– escucha princesita, nadie me intimida, yo puedo cuidarme solo

– lo se pero, me preocupa que algo malo este pasando en mi hotel y sobre todo con mi personal – ella intentó tomarle la mano a Husk pero este la aparto bruscamente – ¿Acaso Vaggie se portó grosera contigo?

– Ya le dije que no es nadie

– ¿Pero ella o Angel Dust te molestan?

Husk suspiro molesto, realmente esto comenzaba a cabrearlo - No, ninguno de ellos me molestan... Solo el idiota de Angel que quiere sobrepasarse pero ya le quedó muy en claro que le cortaré el miembro si se me acerca de nuevo

– bueno, si ninguno de ellos te hacen algo entonces... ¿Que hay de Nifty?

Lo que estaba bebiendo el gato termino por escupirlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, eso alarmó a Charlie, quien poco en poco comprendió que había un problema con ella

– ¿Que sucede con Nifty?

– No es nada – contestó rápido, desviando la cabeza, odiaba que alguien lo viera en ese estado

– Vamos Husk ¿Que sucede con ella?

– nada que le interese

– Husk... Si no me dices ahora, hablaré con Alastor sobre eso, si Nifty es el problema preferiría que Alastor se encargue de ella.

Husk rápidamente tomó a Charlie de los hombros, aunque deseaba acabar con su tormento, no quería que se llevaran a la chica lejos, no quería que la quitarán, Alastor podría hacerle algo a la pequeña la cual no se lo perdonaría ni a él mismo

– escucha princesita ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – ella únicamente asintió – promete que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto ¡A nadie! ¿Está claro?

– lo prometo

– ¡Jura que no se lo dirás a Alastor y que no dejarás que nadie dañe a Nifty!

– lo juro – Charlie dudaba de lo que había hecho, pero un trato era un trato

– hablemos en un lugar privado

– en mi oficina estaremos seguros

Ambos salieron rumbo a la oficina, por un lado Charlie no estaba muy segura de que estaba pasando, todo era muy pero muy extraño y por otro lado estaba Husk, quien estaba enojado consigo mismo, estaba a punto de revelar todo ante la Magne, un fuerte nudo en su garganta se le estaba formado y ni hablar de su corazón, que latía muy fuerte, ni en vida le había tocado tal martirio o eso recordaba.

Una vez que entraron, Charlie se aseguró de que nadie los molestaría, cerró la puerta con llave e invito al gato a sentarse, ella escucharía atentamente lo que él tenía que decir

– Bueno Husk ¿Cuál es el problema?

– el problema... Soy yo

– ¿Tú? ¿Cómo?

– verás, todo comenzó un par de días después de que Alastor nos trajera en contra de nuestra voluntad, era un día normal, uno muy aburrido, estaba cansado de tener que soportar las constantes insinuaciones de la prostituta, por lo que comencé a cansarme, pero ese día fue diferente, Nifty llegó a la barra pidiendo algo que beber, anteriormente Alastor me exigió que no le diera alcohol a la enana, como lo único que tenía era agua mineral, le di un vaso, pero mi martirio comenzó cuando ella comenzó a frecuentar el bar más seguido, comenzó a ir más días, ella bebía lo que le daba de forma adorable, jodidamente adorable, ella comenzó a ser más ¿Cómo decirlo? Cautivadora, a diferencia de Angel, Nifty comenzó a coquetearme dulcemente, de poco en poco me fue gustando su compañía, al principio creí que solo era "tierna" pero después cuando se fue acercando más y más comprendí que la enana tenía carisma, lo peor es que ella me hace sentir algo que creía muerto hace años...

La rubia prestaba mucha atención a lo que él felino alado le estaba contando

– ¿Me estás diciendo que encuentras atractiva a Nifty?

– pero no solamente eso, si no que ella, oh joder es, complicado

– ¿Por qué es complicado?

– ¡POR QUE CREO QUE ELLA ME GUSTA! ¡ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE LA ENANA!

Husk tenía una enorme coloración en la cara, le estaba costando admitir que la pequeña pelirosa le gustaba, era extraño por qué el no quería enamorarse de nadie, ya no lo creía necesario, pero lo peor no era eso, de todos los demonios que vivían en el infierno, de todas las mujeres que conocía ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que gustarle ella?

Él era un nudo de confusión, ahora miraba como Charlie estaba tratando de procesar la confesión de Husk, al principio la noticia le cayó de golpe, por qué ella pensaba que se trataba de otra cosa, analizando más la situación también sintió algo de culpa, no quería incomodarlo, pero fue honesto con ella.

– vaya de verdad lo siento Husk, no tenía ni idea

– No le digas a nadie de esto

– lo prometo, no le diré a nadie sobre esto

Husk estaba apunto de irse pero Charlie lo detuvo

– solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Tienes pensado decírselo?

– mierda ¡No!

– te sugiero que lo hagas, quizás ella podría corresponder

– como quizás no, la vida no es color de rosa princesa, ponga los pies en la tierra

– yo solo decía

Husk por fin pudo salir de ahí, estaba molesto, realmente quería dejar todo ese asunto de enamoramiento a un lado, el amor era uno de los sentimientos más letales que existía, si era correspondido podría crear cosas maravillosas pero cuando no, era el peor de los venenos.

Estaba apunto de llegar hasta el bar cuando cierta pelirosa se interpuso en su camino.

– ¿Que quieres enana?

– ¿Por qué fuiste con la señorita Charlotte?

– por qué pensaba que algo malo me pasaba...

– ¡¿Estás enfermo?!

– Tranquila Nifty... Yo estoy bien

La pequeña cíclope lo abrazo de repente, eso provocó que Husk sintiera como el calor recorría todo su cuerpo, realmente se estaba saliendo de control.

– Basta enana – trato de apartarla pero ella se aferraba más fuerte

– espero que nada malo te pase

En definitiva debía alejarse de ella, no tanto por qué le desagradara si no, por qué alguien podía verlos. Si algo odiaba más que lo fastidiaran con motivos banales, ahora sí alguien llegará averiguar sobre su secreto, tendrían algo para sus chantajes.

– Te dije que pararas – Husk se quitó a la fuerza a Nifty, ella simplemente lo miró preocupada, antes de que pudiera replicar, Husk ya había retomado su camino al bar, realmente era un verdadero dolor de cabeza todo ese asunto.

Los días pasaron, estos siguieron su rumbo habitual, pero había algo que no estaba bien para el gato malhumorado, estos últimos días, Nifty no se había acercado a la barra, incluso de mantenía alejada de él, al principio creyó que sería lo mejor para ambos, por qué así podría deshacerse de la idea pero una parte de él, una minuscula parte de él, le estaba doliendo. Le lastimaba que la demonio bajita no estuviera tan cerca, creía incluso que lo estaba rechazando, por más que Husk tratara de no darle importancia al asunto, una parte de él estaba herida.

Veía como se acercaba a los demás, a veces Nifty esperaba pacientemente a que el demonio radio le tocará la cabeza, como sonreía para Charlie cuando le decía "excelente trabajo" incluso Vaggie era amable con "su" cíclope. Todos parecían quererla y ella comenzaba a ser más linda con los demás... Menos con él, ya ni siquiera se juntaba con él, pensó incluso que lo estaba excluyendo de su vida, los celos estaban a flote, por más que intentaba ocultarlo le fue imposible, Husk realmente sufría por aquel desprecio que él mismo propinó.

– ¿Todo en orden? – dijo Charlie cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina.

Un muy irascible e irritado gato estaba en el marco de la puerta.

– necesito hablar contigo

– Adelante, pasa – dijo la rubia muy cordial

Por suerte para Husk, nadie estaba con ella, sintió alivio de que todos estuvieran ocupados en sus deberes, por lo que le sería más fácil hablar.

– ¿Y bien Husk?

– Esto del amor es una mierda

– ¿Porqué lo dices?

– No se que es peor, estar enamorado de ella o que me este evitando todo el tiempo, por eso odio toda esta basura

Charlie únicamente lo miraba tratando de comprender lo que se sentía estar en el lugar del felino.

– tienes que hablar con ella

– ¿QUE CARAJOS DICES? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

– Husk solo así podrás quitarte ese peso ¡Tienes que decírselo!

– No, de ninguna manera – él salió totalmente enojado de la oficina de la joven princesa, realmente esto era la peor de las torturas.

Cruzó con rabia los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar a su habitación, no deseaba ser fastidiado con otro sermón, hasta que finalmente muy al fondo estaba la pequeña limpiando, iba a dar la vuelta pero algo la alertó de su presencia.

– Volveré más tarde

– Espera Husk – la voz de Nifty se volvió un eco en sus oídos.

– ahora no enana

– ¿Porque eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca?

– de que hablas, yo jamás dije que no te quería cerca – ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Las cosas podrían mejorar si la mantenía alejada

– Yo sé que no me quieres cerca por qué reaccionas de una manera muy extraña cuando estoy contigo ¿Soy yo el problema? – la sonrisa que siempre traía con ella se había esfumado, Husk sintió una enorme punzada, por alguna razón las palabras de Nifty le dolían.

– Te equivocas... Es muy complicado explicartelo, pero no es que tú, seas un problema

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerlo?

– No lo entenderías

– ¿Realmente me aborreces tanto para no decirme?

– ¡Es que no es eso! Por el contrario ¡Tu me gustas!

Un enorme silencio hubo entre los dos, Husk quedó ante un idiota, miraba alrededor esperando que nadie en el hotel los hubiera escuchado, la pequeña demonio estaba pasmados, incluso tiró el plumero.

– ¿Ves por qué es complicado? No es fácil admitir esta clase de idioteces, no te evito por qué no te quiera, te evito por qué me estás gustando... No es fácil exponer el corazón – Husk comenzó a caminar, rogaba por qué nadie (en especial Alastor) los escuchará.

Todo siguió su curso, al parecer nadie más escucho nada, el único que se sentía mal era Husk, ahora era Nifty la que no estaba ni en la comida ni en la cena, Husk no quiso saber lo que pensaba aquella chica, realmente no estaba preparado para especulaciones.

Una vez en su recamara, el felino únicamente se había encerrado, tenía una botella medio vacía, un antiguo toca discos, aún tenía algunos discos de acetato, fue una suerte que los consiguiera en el infierno, puso uno de aquella banda llamada "The Rolling stone", iba a practicar algo de magia, quería olvidar todo el asunto del amor, justo estaba empezando cuando unos cuántos toques en su puerta lo desconcentro.

– ¡¿Quien carajos eres y que quieres?!

Abrió la puerta debido a que nadie le contesto, estaba colérico que se desquitaria son importar quien fuera, al abrir encontró a la demonio bajita.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Por un instante el demonio gato dudo en invitarla a pasar, sin embargo lo hizo, Nifty se sentó en la cama, se veía nerviosa.

– ¿Que quieres?

– verás, respecto a lo que me dijiste

– no tienes por qué recordarmelo

– Es solo que, tú también me gustas

Aquella confesión hizo sonrojar al felino alado, sus alas al igual que sus orejas bajaron drásticamente, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que incluso creía que se le saldría del pecho rompiendo sus pulmones y costillas, él no se esperaba tales palabras.

Nifty por otra parte solo trataba de mantenerse, no era fácil decirle aquello a Husk, ella también sentía atracción por él, pero sabía lo que implicaba enamorarse de alguien cuyas emociones estaban completamente selladas, sabía que no tendría oportunidad con él, había un enorme abismo entre ellos dos, comenzando con la edad y la altura.

Cuando Husk comenzó a comportarse extraño, Nifty pensó que ella era él problema, por eso comenzó a distanciarse también le ayudaría a sacarse la idea de que él le gustaba.

La pobre chica casi se infarta de la emoción cuando Husk le reveló que también la quería, ella tardo mucho en asimilarlo, pensó que estaba soñando, estaba tan confundida que pensó que un descanso no le haría nada mal, pero las dudas venían una y otra vez, ese fue un motivo por la cuál estuvo ausente todo el día, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a hablarlo con él.

– Husk... ¿Que vamos a hacer?

– No tengo la menor idea

– ¿Debemos consultarlo con alguien?

– No, en definitiva no... Nadie debe saber esto

Nifty abrazó a Husk, realmente ella deseaba que él la comenzará a querer, que ambos estuvieran juntos.

– Solo anhelo que me quieras

– Ya lo hago ¿Y sabes algo?... Duele

– pero no debería doler ¿O si?

– no exactamente

Ahora ambos se abrazaban, era una sensación cálida y acogedora, no les importaba mucho ahora, ese sería su secreto, nadie les podría decir nada, el mundo se podría ir al carajo en ese instante.

– ¿Entonces? Si yo te gusto y tú me gustas ¿Significa que? Tu y yo somos – preguntó curiosa la pelirosa

– tal vez

Una vez que terminó de abrazarlo Nifty miró las cartas de poker

– ¿Que estabas haciendo con esto?

– intentando un viejo truco... Por tu mirada boba estoy seguro de que quieres que te lo muestre

– ¡Si!

Husk tomó las cartas, comenzó a barajearlas, en cuanto termino le mostró todas a Nifty.

– elije una carta, pero no me la muestres

Ella hizo lo ordenado, Husk volvió a pedirle que la pusiera en su mazo, el revolvía las cartas y después de un rato saco una

– ¿Es esta tu carta?

Nifty quedo impresionada, realmente esa era la suya

– Hazlo otra vez

Husk volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez, aunque después de 5 veces comenzaba a cansarse, ver el rostro de alegría de Nifty hacia que valiera la pena.

– ¿Esta es tu carta?

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– llevas eligiendo la misma carta todo el tiempo

– esa carta me gusta mucho

– puedo ver qué te gusta el as de corazones

– si, me recuerda a ti

Husk sintió como la temperatura comenzaba a ganar territorio en su cuerpo, el comentario de la chica le pareció algo tierno y atrevido.

– bueno debo irme a dormir – Nifty estaba apunto de regresarle la carta, pero Husk se lo impidió

– puedes conservarla

– ¡muchas gracias! Descansa – ella le dió un beso en la mejilla y una vez que estaba cerca de la puerta ella le dió una linda sonrisa – Buenas noches novio

Ella salió de prisa rumbo a su cuarto, mientras tanto Husk aún seguía tratando de digerir todo lo que había pasado, realmente no quería que nadie se enterará sobre lo que había sucedido con Nifty.

– Descansa... Novia

Aunque aún le cueste admitirlo pero realmente esa enana lo estaba enamorando.

**Bueno, por fin termine de escribir este pequeño One-shot de esta encantadora pareja que son Nifty y Husk, aunque muchos me tachen realmente me está gustando la posible química que se genere con ellos dos.**

**Gracias a todos los que tuvieron la amabilidad de leer.**


End file.
